User blog:StormieCreater/Which TMNT Girl are you?
Hey y'all! So I decided to make a quiz on which of my TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell Girls you are! Ok, here we go! 1. Describe your personality the best ''' A. Calm, quiet, somewhat confident, hard-working B. Compassionate, feminine, headstrong, affectionate, and sometimes stubborn! ;p C. Intelligent, socially awkward potato, artisitc, creative D. Short tempered, extremely artistic, introverted, fun when you get to know me better 2. '''What do you for mostly in a man? A. Patience B. Strength C. Compassion D. A sense of humor 3. Who would be the dominant one in the relationship? ''' A. We both would have equal amounts of dominance B. I would! C. Dominance? We can't even flirt right without babbling like idiots! D. ...he would. 4. '''Who is the one person that ticks you off? A. Angela Lynaser: She thinks that since she's taller than me, she can have my dating privileges with my boyfriend! B. Mona Lisa: I honestly think she's sort of conceited. And annoying. And pushy.... C. Breanna: Do I even need to go on? D. Let's face it. I don't like people. 5. If you were on a desert island, what would you bring with you? A. My family and friends...and maybe a book or two. B. My pet rabbit and some magazines C. Art supplies D. Art supplies and SOLITUDE. 6. What your best quality? A. Listening skills B. Compassion C. Is being a good artist a skill...? D. Extreme loyalty 7. What is your greatest fear? A. Losing my family B. Failure C. Not being good enough D. The dark 8. 'Who is your favorite turtle? ' A. Leo B. Raph C. Donnie D. Mikey If you got mostly........ A's: You're Saige! You are confident and hardworking, though often quiet and bookwormish. You know how to give great advice and is a loyal friend through and through. Though you clam up at times when you're around Leonardo, you still shine nevertheless. Bs: You're Ella! You let your inner beauty shine though and never listen to the haters. You're a princess (figuratively or literally) who charms everyone with your social demeanor and friendliness. Though you're a princess, you are still tough as nails and fiesty whenever someone threatens your friends or family. Your playful flirting with Raphael can make him Cs: You're Gabby! Though you're socially awkward and unable to express your feelings easily, you are very creative and artistic. You also are sefless and always think of your friends feelings before yours. You and Donatello love each other, but it can get tricky when you both are too shy to say anything. Ds: You're Kim! You mostly prefer solitude instead of being in a crowd of people. However, you are extremely loyal to your friends and fun when people crack through your introverted and short tempered shell. It was the love of Michelangelo that brought out the best in you, even though you couldn't see it yourself. Category:Blog posts